A Midnight Walk Outside of Paris
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: When love happens in one night, and they kiss at exactly midnight. Will they meet again or will that walk under the night sky be their first and last of their everything? Gralu/Graylu Week, Day 2:Night


A midnight walk in Paris... except it wasn't Paris, it was a pathway through Magnolia, a pathway under a canopy of Sakura Trees that sprouted gorgeous rainbow coloured petals. Petals rained down, littering the path until the stones themselves were covered in an array of colour. With every gust, every breeze, the glowing petals fell surfing on the wind until they reached the ground. The path was lit by the glowing petals of the Rainbow Sakura trees that made it's canopy and a few street lamps, old fashioned and filled with the feeling of melcanholy.

On that path two people would walk, avoiding the crowd of the festival. What they tried to avoid brought them together, and took them apart, it was something they did not know yet, but was about to happen soon

One was a teenage girl who had lived there all her life, was one who had been to the same festival every year. This girl wore a yukata, one the colour of crimson roses at their peak, with white and pink sakura of varying sizes sprinkled across the bottoms of the sleeves and bottom. Her blonde hair was put up in a messy bun on top of her head, her hair was cute, messy in a charmingly messy way. She leant against one of the tree trunks, gazing at the sakura with desirous and wistful eyes.

The other person was a dark haired foreigner from the north. He was in jeans and a t-shirt; both pieces of clothing were dark in colour standing out in the bright and colourful setting. Black spiky hair swayed with the wind and dark blue eyes watched the petals fall from the trees, not strongly showing any particular emotion he looked calm, serene, at peace. There was mysterious, tortured air to him, probably something that would help attract girls if he gave them the time of day.

If it was destiny or not, who knows? But, when they both looked at each other, as the girl's hair blew in the breeze a slight smile on her face, sparks flew, hearts took flight, and a love began. Of course before the love and hearts, but after the sparks flew an awkward hello was said and a conversation began.

"Um...Hi," the girl said walking over to the man, completely in awkward mode, not only did the man look older than her(in a good way, like how high school girls fantasize about college people in books), he was hot, and she wasn't good with people so with those two added attributes it wasn't helping her case.

"Hi," the man replied a half smirk on, something that drove some girls into a frenzy and made the girl blush.

Quickly recovering she smiled a smile that made the made the man's heart skip a beat. He had to justify that in his head, he obviously was older than her that was the problem, or no, the fact he was older than her by who knows how much and his heart skipped a beat... Now in his defence she was clearly cute, and well by how...developed she was, she had the body of an adult. The girl said "I'm assuming you're not old enough to be a pedophile or at least towards me, you could be an axe murderer, but since there's no place to hide an axe and I'm not going to follow you anywhere, I thinks it's safe to say my name. So let's start again. Hi I'm Lucy," she said all this with the same sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat. He laughed, chuckled, guffawed, the man let out a sound of of amusement.

"Well since you're so assured of your safety, might as well be assured of mine, my name's Gray," Gray said with his smirk back on, hands in his pockets leaning against a tree trunk.

Lucy blushed and asked "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude, anyways what are you doing here when you could be at the festival?"

Looking straight at her, a small knowing smile that held the weight of mystery and unknowing placed itself on his face. Gray spoke, a rhetorical question hidden inside an open one, "Well the same reason as you right, to get away from the crowd, the noise, the feeling of joy...possibly running away from the opposite gender chasing after you?"

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly before asking "Yes, but that's me. By the looks of it you're not from around here, and usually tourists are the one being the most enthusiastic at festivals like these. Festivals that happen nowhere else, but that specific place, one of those unique things that tourists throw themselves into. So why not you Gray? Too cool for being a stereotypical tourist?"

Gray laughed again, a thoughtful look then came onto his handsome face. A look that girls swooned at whenever they saw the quiet handsome boy in the Library thinking over a piece of homework or wondering about a part in a book they were reading. When the thoughts faded, his expression went from thoughtful to dark. "Well I'm definitely not too cool for that, but I just can't seem to enjoy things like those anymore..."

Gray seemed sad, so Lucy felt the need to cheer him up, taking a hold of his hand she surprised both herself and Gray, even then she heard herself saying "C'mon I'll show you something."

Gray gave her a painful smile, and asked "I thought you said you wouldn't go anywhere with me?"

Lucy gave him a dazzling smile back, and said in a matter of fact sort of tone "A correction monsieur-" she laughed for a second at the French "I said I wouldn't follow you anywhere, now right now? I'm leading you there, therefore doing everything I said, also I've known you five minutes I'm pretty sure you won't murder me. Although you don't know me that well so beware you might just get murdered tonight." Winking at the end she began running, pulling Gray along with her.

As they sped up or more like when Lucy sped up, since Gray was still basically being pulled, she whispered "Look around..." Gray did, and what he saw was breathtaking, a sight of pure wonder. As the rainbow petals of the sakura blurred together it became a rainbow of glowing colours. When Lucy stopped letting go of his hand, Gray missed it, but said nothing. She was probably a kid compared to him, how could he do something to or with someone as innocent as her? Plus legal and society issues...yeesh.

As Gray caught his breathe heard Lucy say "Look up." As he did, Gray almost lost his breath again. What he saw was a gigantic Rainbow Sakura Tree, it lay on or more like stood on an Island covered in flowers and grass, the island was surrounded by water, a pond of sorts. Four extravagant white bridges that came from all four directions led to the island.

"Well c'mon," Lucy said, once again dragging him across a bridge to the island. When they reached it and marvelled at the size and beauty of the Sakura Lucy asked "What do you think?"

Gray answered with the expected "It's beautiful," because really to describe the tree...well you can't you had to actually see it to feel the feelings induced when shown the tree.

Both of them sat down leaning against the tree trunk of the gigantic sakura, then they talked for a while, learning more about eachother, joking, laughing and just having fun. Lucy stood up suddenly, surprising Gray.

Helping Gray up Lucy smiled at him taking his hands in her own and smiling the dazzling smile, the one that just melted Gray, she asked "Shall we dance to commemorate your first real tourist spot visit in Magnolia?"

Not really one to dance, Gray tried to get out of it by asking "But we don't have music?"

"Who needs it," Lucy answered with a smile, confused Gray looked at her with a questioning look, Lucy just smiled and said "We'll dance to the silence of the trees instead. But anyways I don't know any yukata specific dances so we'll just have to slow dance, alright?" Gray nodded , putting a hand on her waist and taking one of her hands in his. One final time Lucy asked "Ready?" Gray nodded and they began. Spinning around the island it was complete silence, it was complete perfection. The moment didn't need any music, it just needed the two of them.

Finishing they stayed in each other's arms looking straight into each other's eyes and then they began to lean closer, eyes closing bit by bit, before their lips touched so that just as it became midnight just as the midnight fireworks took off, their love took flight. Sure Gray was older, but in that moment they didn't care, all they cared about was keeping their lips together.

When they finally broke apart, there was no awkwardness, no questions, just pure bliss, but that bliss was broken when people came flooding in, for it was a tradition to come to the giant sakura after midnight. Soon Lucy's friends found her and just as she turned around to talk for a while, Gray's friends found him and he turned around to talk as well. As soon as that happened people came between them pushing them closer to the opposite ends of the island, so that when they finally did turn back to look at eachother the person the were looking for was gone. By now all bridges were covered with people as well as the surrounding land, therefore making it impossible to find the other.

As both Gray's and Lucy's friends asked "What's wrong?" They looked around one last time before giving up and replying "Nothing."

School was starting for Lucy, her last year of school, and unlike most of her classmates and friends she wasn't thinking of making it memorable or at most it was at the back of her mind. What filled her mind was Gray, she hadn't seen him since the Sakura festival, so basically in three months she hasn't met the person she met, kissed, and possibly fell for in that one night. She hadn't told her friends of the incident and she wasn't planning to.

In school and in front of her friends she was different than the person who she showed Gray, it wasn't an act and neither was the sweet her, they were both part of her. Lucy just happened to show the gum chewing, pissed off, sarcastic, bored, more bad-ass version towards the people that weren't really there for her.

Getting ready for school was slow as always , take a shower, get uniform on, the pleated skirt, the tie, shirt, and sweater were all dully the same, brush hair leaving it down, have breakfast, brush teeth, and then leave. Walk to train station, ride train, and walk the rest of the way to school. That was basically her boring movie.

Getting her class wasn't anything special to her, but her friends seemed to care a lot for some reason. It was just class, so there wasn't exactly time to talk during class, and they ate on the roof anyways, so what was the big deal? Getting to her seat and waiting for introductions was a bore as well. It was the same thing all day, so what was the point of being excited? Lucy looked out the open window, her hair blowing with the breeze that came through the window, her blocking out the teacher's introduction, it was all the same boring thing.

"Lucy Heartfillia," A voice she knew asked her name for the attendance. Quickly looking up, her eyes met with her new teacher of whatever subject, the teacher that the girls of Lucy's class were currently swooning over, and the man she had kissed that April night. Lucy's mouth hung open and the teacher paused shocked. Time froze for the two before Gray not having the luxury to show his surprise, moved on to the next person to avoid suspicion.

Lucy was...well shocked. As class ended and everyone headed out for lunch, she was called back to stay in the classroom. Some classmates snickered at how she was in "trouble" on the first day, some were jealous that she got to spend some time with the teacher they knew as "Fullbuster-Sensei", the man Lucy knew as Gray, and others said "Catch you later".

Lucy sat on a desk, one knee propped up underneath the arm that was below her chin, while her other two limbs were either placed on the desk or hanging off it. She asked "So what can I do for you _Fulbuster-Sensei?_" As Lucy said his name, it was malicious, filled to the brim with spite, a pissed off sound. In fact if she hadn't spoken would've been hidden by the smile that had only feelings of malice.

"Lucy..."

"No it's completely fine that the person, I met, and kissed, possibly wanting more in the process is now my fucking teacher! Thanks."

"Lucy seriously listen-"

"No it's okay teach, I think I got it, I won't tell-" With that she was cut off by a scorching, hot, kiss that was filled with feelings that were unable to be expressed the past three months. She finally fell into it, entangling her hands in his hair, and keeping up with the rhythm of things, her lips moving in sync with Gray's.

When the broke apart, they were panting, struggling for breath. The only sound in the air, the panting of their laboured breaths along with their beating hearts were the only sounds until Lucy spoke up.

"And here I thought I was safe from pedophiles?"

"Well I thought I was getting an only sugar filled, innocent sweetheart. Not a full blown bad girl, so I guess we're even"

Lucy laughed and bringing her face closer to his she whispered "I love you Gray."

Gray dropped his voice to a whisper too moving his mouth over to her ear and said, "I love you too Lucy."

And you want to know why falling in love in that one night was fine? Because when someone broken beyond repair, someone who's given up, can find love with a person in the same state in such a short amount of time wouldn't that be something real enough to work?

* * *

><p>Hello people,<p>

Well, this is for the prompt "Night", they met one night, fell in love that night, and realized their love at Midnight. Cute right? It's okay-ish in originality, like almost overly fluffy for my writing style, and the ending seem rushed, no? Well I'm going to skip over that because do you really want me to act like a hater to myself? Ouch, masochist much. I'm going to let you guys in on something, I had planned to write something like "Gray's surprisingly not a creepy guy, let's not pull an Anna," you guys get it right? No? It's a Frozen pun, okay? A bad one, but it was funny when I thought of it. Am I doing okay for my first ship week oneshots? Well thanks for reading, hope it was good enough!

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
